Love Sucks Doesn't It?
by Gangrene Ace
Summary: Sequel to my Blossom/Snake fic 'A Taste'. Buttercup finds out about what Snake did, and tries to get revenge for her sister, but is that what Blossom really wants? Some more Blossom/Snake eventually.


Love Sucks Doesn't It?  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I can't believe what Snake did to me today. I mean fighting the Gangrene Gang is usually not hard, they can't take a punch and they scatter when scared in a fight. So when we caught them doing they usual stuff, spray painting, robbing kids, it was just another Gangrene round up. Snake managed to slip away though, the girls and I split up, I foolishly went to look for him in an alley when bam, he got the drop on me. He smashed a metal rod on my head, it didn't hurt as much as it should, it really only dazed me. Then he grabbed me and pinned me on the wall.  
  
And the he forcefully kissed me.  
  
Buttercup put down the book before finishing read the page. Every now and then she read Blossom's diary, just for kicks, nothing really that interesting in it. Bubbles sat beside her.  
  
"So what does it say she asked." Bubbles gave a mischief filled smile.   
  
Buttercup could form a word at the moment, she was just to angry. She gritted her teeth, how could that slime ball do that to her sister?! It did explain how Snake managed to get away that night a week ago. Why didn't Blossom tell her? No one can do that to her sister and get away with it,   
  
Bubbles's smile began to fade. Buttercup had made reading Blossom's diary sound fun, but Buttercup didn't look she was enjoying it. What did it say? "Uh, Buttercup?"  
  
Buttercup looked to Bubbles, her face filled with rage. "Bubbles, go down stairs and color, I have something I've got to do." Her voice was furious.   
  
"Buttercu-"  
  
"NOW!" She demanded. Bubbles knew something must be really wrong, but knew she would never get what it was out of Buttercup in the mood she was in. She nodded and hurried downstairs, she'd better tell Blossom.  
  
Buttercup opened a window and flew out. She knew where Snake was, the gang had escaped from prison like every other super villain always did. No doubt they were at the dump in their little home.   
  
Snake leaned back at the wall nodding along with the loud music that Ace was rocking down to. He never even heard the girl in green rip the door off it's hinges and fly in. The Gang to busy with their own business didn't realize it as well until Snake turned his head in her direction in time to see her fist (Well stub actually) come towards his face at lightning speed.   
  
The punch was unbelievably painful for Snake, who was sent flying through the wall into a pile of trash outside.  
  
"What da heck? Wes aint even done anything today."  
  
"Uh oh, Powerpuff Buttercup is off her rocker."   
  
"Duh, dat wasn't nice."  
  
"Phhfft!"   
  
The members of the gangrene gang sounded out. Buttercup ignored them, she had to make Snake pay, she'd deal with him later.  
  
"Heard about you little alley action Snake." She said, he voice vicious with hate.  
  
Snake crawled out of the garbage, and looked at Buttercup his face filled with fear. 'Oh no.' He thought. She had found out, this was bad.   
  
"What's she talking about Snake?" Ace asked. She seemed even more angry then the time he used her to try and hurt her sisters.  
  
"Lo-look, it-it was jusssst a little kissss, nothing to get to angry about." Snake tried. It was the wrong thing to say. She floated infront of him and hit him repeadtly.   
  
"Nothing!? NOTHING! How dare you do that to my sister. When I'm through with you, you're gonna-"   
  
"Buttercup stop!" Buttercup turned around to she it had been Blossom who shouted to her. Bubbles floated beside her, looking shocked at what Buttercup was doing.  
  
"Excsssssellent." Snake croaked out. His nose was bleeding, he was pretty sure he had lost a tooth, plus his left eye was swelling. "Go on Blossssom tell her to whole sssstory."   
  
Blossom looked confused.   
  
"Tell her you kissssed back. Tell her that you were ssssstrong enough to sssstop it if you wanted to."   
  
Buttercup looked back and forth from Snake to Blossom as Blossom looked blank. The Gangrene Gang was still confused as was Bubbles.  
  
Blossom then began to speak.  
  
To Be continued. 


End file.
